The Legend of Tetsuo
by Hero Ultimate Alliance
Summary: After Korra gave her life to save the United Republic from Sozin's Comet, there was much damage done to the city, and the nation's economy plummeted to low heights, so thus Meelo was elected and turned the United Republic of Nations into the United Empire of Nations, and wants to rebuild the United Republic and expand into the independent Earth states as well...
1. Prologue

Fire. Air. Water, and Earth.

26 years after the Earth Empire was defeated, Sozin's Comet had arrived, and there was much celebration among the nations, as Avatar Korra had made a phenomenal address to the people of the United Republic. There was an increase in gang violence from the Agni Kais and the Triple Threats, but then they were quickly expunged.

Korra was able to continue to change the world, but she died at 81 in the year 224 ASC. Later, my brother Koga and I met the new Avatar, an Earthbender named Tetsuo.

Tetsuo has a lot to learn, not just Air and Water, but the fact that the tyrannical President Meelo got elected president of the United Republic thanks to maintaining a stronger leadership against the growing Earth Order, and in the Foggy Swamp War. He has then declared himself emperor of the United Empire of Nations. The United Republic is not safe anymore, so we had to journey to the Fire Nation, because Meelo is expanding his empire into the independent earth states...

But I do believe Tetsuo can save us all.


	2. Enter the Avatar

It was a warm day in the outskirts of Empire City, formerly known as Republic City, as a White Lotus airship landed near a small home, and three White Lotus sentry had came. They had knocked on the door, and some gray haired woman opened it. She was Asami Sato, the wife of Avatar Korra.

"Are you the wife of the former Avatar Korra?" A sentry had told her.

"Yes, and the new Avatar is in my custody." Asami answered. "Tetsuo, there are some visitors!"

Tetsuo, a child at the age of 11, had barely learned Earth and Fire, but not Water and Air.

"I am the Avatar, wheee!" Tetsuo said.

"Well child, we have a lot to learn." The Lotus guard said.

11 years passed, as Tetsuo had mastered Earth, Fire, Metal, and Lightning, but the White Lotus were not impressed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tetsuo asked.

"You put too much time into learning sub elements and experimenting with cool Earth and Fire moves that you fail to learn Water and Air." The White Lotus guard responded.

"But I don't want to learn Water, its my worst element!" Tetsuo answered.

"It is not optional for the Avatar to learn Water, it is mandatory." The White Lotus guard answered.

"I will be taking you to the Fire Nation where Team Avatar will be resurrected, because all the descendants of the old Team Avatar are either dead, in hiding, or busted by Meelo." The Lotus guard responded.

"How am I supposed to find Team Avatar members in the Fire Nation?" Tetsuo replied.

"I will hook you up with one of the last remaining Team Avatar members, Katsu, son of Mako and Wu, who is here now." The Lotus guard said as Katsu showed up, and he looked handsome and much like Mako, the black hair, the gray shirt, and he got Mako's scarf.

"Come Avatar, let's rebuild the team!" Katsu said.

So the airship was flying over the Fire Nation, as it was relatively modern to semi futuristic, with state of the art buildings and architecture, and cars that looked rather egg shaped.

"So, where do you want to set up shop?" Tetsuo asked.

"Well, there is an old abandoned mansion in Capital City, I thought we could check it out." Katsu responded.

"Sounds great!" Tetsuo responded.

The airship flew to the outskirts of Capital City, and landed in a grassy field, and there was the mansion.

"Let's go in!" Tetsuo said as they got in the mansion, and there was no one there.

"I don't know about this, it looks like a shit hole." Tetsuo said.

"But it's a shit hole with potential, just with a little bending and some construction, we can renovate this place no problem!"

A/N: New Chapters of LOT Book 1 every Friday Night, so Friday Night is Tetsuo Night, so stay tuned!


	3. Reviving Team Avatar

Tetsuo and Katsu were alone in the mansion, as Katsu had got an idea.

"If we want to start Team Avatar, we need to start fresh." Katsu said.

"We need three more members of Team Avatar."

"Ok so let's find them!" Tetsuo said.

Tetsuo and Katsu rode on Kenpai, Tetsuo's badgermole who happened to come along with the airship, and found a young Waterbender man who was out practicing Waterbending.

"Hello, I am Koga." he said.

"I want you to show me some Waterbending!"

"I don't know Waterbending." Tetsuo responded.

"Perhaps I can teach you later on." Koga replied.

Koga was satisfied, so the team went to find another member.

A Fire Nation girl was standing in a corner, smoking a bamboo shoot, as Tetsuo and Katsu came over to her.

"Hey, what up, my name is Ember." she said. "I want to see you Firebend!"

Tetsuo started fire bending, erecting a giant fire blast from his fist.

"Awesome!" Ember said, satisfied.

The last recruit was Osamu, a new Airbender who was related to someone who got Airbending post Harmonic convergence. He was standing by a car repair shop as he wanted to tell the Avatar something.

"Hey, I am Osamu, and my girlfriend also has Airbending and was in the Tornado Triad, but now she is in prison, so can you take this tow truck and repossess her car?" Osamu said.

"Sure!" Tetsuo said, as he got in the tow truck, and drove away, across the road, and got to a parking lot in the suburbs of Capital City, and reached for the car, and towed it away.

Once Tetsuo had reached the car repair shop, Osamu was satisfied.

All of Team Avatar was in one place, as Tetsuo was going to make a speech.

"Listen up, everyone!" he said. "Team Avatar may be out of the game, and the United Republic may be gone, but we have hope to restore it!" "Koga, you are in charge of teaching me Waterbending so I can defeat Meelo." "Ember, you are in charge of motivation, and being the mother Platypus Bear of the team." "Osamu, you are on the Tornado Triad, who I believe are puppets of Emperor Meelo." "I want to know who's calling the shots, and who Meelo appointed to run the crew."

"Together, We ARE TEAM AVATAR!"


	4. Leaf in the Forest

Tetsuo and Osamu were walking down the street together, and Osamu was ready to teach Tetsuo Airbending.

"Ok Tetsuo, it seems the Avatar must learn the elements in order of the cycle, so you must learn Airbending." Osamu stated.

"What move are you going to teach me first?" Tetsuo said.

"The most basic, bend the air." Osamu responded.

Tetsuo jabbed his arms and tried to Airbend, but it didn't work.

"Let's try a different approach." Osamu said.

Osamu and Tetsuo were in a park, and there were a lot of trees nearby.

"The key to this exercise is to be like the leaf in the wind." He said, picking up a leaf and letting it blow through the trees. "Also, you must relax."

Tetsuo ran spinning through the trees, but he kept hitting the trees.

"Don't force it!" Osamu said.

Tetsuo was mad, and his temper was rising.

"If you would relax, then you would be able to complete the challenge." Osamu said. "Relaxing is the key to Airbending."

"RELAX THIS!" Tetsuo screamed, Firebending at Osamu.

"I tried to teach you Airbending, but you are not getting it." Osamu lectured. "You are not my student, and you will have to handle the Tornado Triads yourself!"

"Don't go!" Tetsuo cried.

"You brought this on yourself!" Osamu said, as he was not a happy camper.

Meanwhile, The Tornado Triads were in their hideout in Downtown Capital City, as their main headquarters was in Republic City.

"Have you found any Airbenders to recruit to our gang?" the Boss, Kanan, said.

"No, boss!" Chou, the Boss's right hand woman, replied.

"Well, keep looking!" Kanan replied, as Chou got in her truck, started the engine, and drove around looking for Airbenders.

Suddenly, Osamu was in the way of the yellow truck, as it stopped.

"Get in!" Chou ordered, as she put Osamu in the back of the truck, but it was no use because he was escaping too easily, so she strapped him to the truck with a rope, tying him up and strapping the rope to the truck, so she could tow him to the hideout. Chou started the car, and started towing Osamu away.

Tetsuo was leaving the park, when he saw a yellow truck carrying Osamu.

"Osamu!" Tetsuo yelled, as he hovered with Firebending, shooting a fire blast to cut the rope, and he Earthbended the truck and it hit a street corner and smashed.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Osamu said.

"Is that how you thank someone who saved your life?" Tetsuo responded.

"Well now that you mention it, I am sorry for what happened earlier, and I promise it will never happen again." Osamu said.

"I forgive you, Osamu." Tetsuo replied. "I guess I am not ready to learn Airbending."

"Sometimes you got to do things when you feel like it, not when it is time." Osamu said.

"I agree." Tetsuo responded. "Perhaps I can learn Waterbending from Koga!"

"Sounds like a good idea." Osamu replied.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Earth Fire Bonding

A/N: I was going to upload this on Saturday, but since today is Valentine's, just call this chapter my Valentine's Special.

Anyway, please rate, review, and Happy Valentines! Now on with the show!

Tetsuo was back in the mansion, with Ember laying on the couch.

"When are they going to be done renovating this hunk of junk!" Ember complained. "When I was in the Triple Threats we had a better place than this!"

"Relax, Ember." Tetsuo replied. "It's going to be renovated real soon." "Besides, I thought we would have a bonding experience to get to know you."

"Ok, sounds good!" Ember said.

Tetsuo and Ember were at the Capital City Mall, as Ember was amazed at the style and luxury of it.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Ember said.

"Want to get us some nice clothes at Varrick Emporium?" Tetsuo said.

"Sure!" Ember responded.

They went to Varrick Emporium, and Tetsuo got a black suit with a green vest and tie, and Ember got a wonderful red dress. They paid for their merchandise with money Ember got from the neighborhoods she owned while in the Triple Threats.

Afterwards, the two lovebirds went to the food court, and got some Fire Rooster wings for each of them.

"Tell me about yourself, Avatar." Ember asked.

"I haven't mastered Air or Water, because Osamu won't teach me, and I haven't learned water." Tetsuo responded.

"Well, how I learned Firebending is from a dragon the boss, Nihanoo hooked me up with, so maybe learn air and water from the source!" Ember replied.

"The first Airbenders were the Skybison, and the first Waterbenders were the Moon and Ocean..." Tetsuo responded, as he cut off.

"That's it!" Tetsuo continued. "I got to go to the Northern Water Tribe and learn from the koi fish spirits!"

Tetsuo and Ember had left the mall, and headed for Varrickland Fire Nation.

They rode on the teacups, the sky bisons, on Mt. Galaxy, Mt. Torrent, Mt. Lightning Railroad, Pirates of the Island Tribe, and the Mystic Tiki Temple, and then arrived at the Varrick castle.

"Wow, Varrick sure had a lot of time on his hands." Ember stated, as the fireworks started, as they burst out in air for an hour.

"Tetsuo..." Ember said.

"What is it?" Tetsuo responded.

"I...I...I..." Ember replied, stuttering.

"Come on, say it!" Tetsuo replied, as he was anxious.

"I love you." Ember said, as she kissed the Avatar and they hugged each other and kissed as the fireworks escalated into a grand finale.

Tetsuo and Ember arrived back at the mansion, as Koga, Katsu, and Osamu were there.

"So, where did you and Ember go?" Katsu asked.

"On a life changing field trip." Tetsuo responded.

"A romantic life changing field trip." Ember added, as Koga was in shock that the Avatar was dating his sister.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


	6. Moon and Ocean

Tetsuo was back at the mansion with Koga, as the Avatar was ready to learn Waterbending.

"Ok, Tetsuo, are you ready to learn Waterbending?" Koga asked.

"Sure!" the Avatar said. "Where are we going to start?"

"There is a creek nearby the mansion where we can practice." Koga said, as they went outside to the creek.

Tetsuo and Koga were at the creek, as Koga would teach him the simplest Waterbending move.

"The most basic Waterbending move is to move the water and blast it." Koga said, as Tetsuo attempted to move the water, but it didn't seem to work.

"It didn't work." Tetsuo said.

"Maybe that's because you aren't feeling the flow!" Koga said.

"What does that mean?" Tetsuo asked.

"You got to move your arms to the RYTHYM!" Koga responded, in a cheerful singsong tone.

Tetsuo moved his arms, but nothing happened, then he got an idea.

"Hey!" Tetsuo said.

"What is it?" Koga replied.

"Maybe Water is opposite to my personality!" Tetsuo answered.

"And?" Koga responded.

"Ember was telling me I have to learn Waterbending from the source!" Tetsuo answered.

"So, are you telling me we are going to the Northern Water Tribe to go to the Moon and Ocean spirits?" Koga asked.

"Yes!" Tetsuo replied.

"Well then, let's get some winter clothes and go to the North Pole!" Koga said.

Osamu, Katsu, and Ember were at the docks, as Koga and Tetsuo got on the ferry with Kenpai. The others waved good bye as the ferry was headed North.

The ferry got off at the dock of the North Pole, as there was a man who was there to see Tetsuo.

"Hello, my name is Arrluk Sato, son of Korra and Asami Sato." the man said. "Tell me what you are looking for and I will help you find it."

"We came to see the Moon and Ocean!" Koga replied.

"Good, then follow me." Arrluk responded.

Arrluk led the two to the most spiritual place in the Northern Water Tribe, the Spirit Oasis.

"This is the home of the Moon and Ocean, Twi and La, push and pull, life and death, good and evil." Arrluk explained.

"So, they are opposites?" Tetsuo asked.

"Exactly, and to learn Waterbending, you must maintain a balance between the two." Arrluk answered. "Let the spirits train you."

The Moon and the Ocean swam around in formation, as Tetsuo was copying their movements.

"Twi and La, Push and Pull, Life and Death, Light and Dark, good and evil!" Tetsuo said, as he was dancing to the Koi fish movements. Suddenly the Spirit of Yue projected from the Koi fish and pricked her finger on Tetsuo, giving him the power of Water. "You are worthy, Avatar!" She said, as the spirit of Yue was sucked back into the fish.

Tetsuo started Waterbending at last.

"Congratulations, Tetsuo, you are a Waterbender!" Arrluk said, clapping slowly.

Arrluk came with Tetsuo and Koga back to the mansion, as the rest of the group greeted them.

"Avatar Tetsuo, I must say, although you have learned Waterbending, you are still a novice, so I will give you a water pouch so you can practice Waterbending before you can master Water to the point where you can draw water from the air." Arrluk said.

"You will need to do this if you want to defeat Meelo, and you will need your friends too!"

"However, I have some important White Lotus business to handle, so I will not see you for a while."

"Come on Team Avatar, we are going to Republic City and take the fight to Meelo!" Tetsuo said.

"Yea, let's do it!" Ember responded.

Meanwhile, in Republic City, Meelo was in a meeting with a silhouette of a man in the shadows.

"Master, I have come to see you." Meelo said. "I want to know what you want me to do."

"The Avatar is coming to Republic City, it is on our radar." the mysterious man responded.

"Excellent." Meelo said. "Is his team with him?"

"Yes indeed." the mysterious man replied.

Suddenly, Kanan had entered the room.

"Emperor Meelo, the son of the former Earth King and an Airbender are with him." Kanan announced.

"I will send you an airship so you can capture them and bring them to me alive." Meelo replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Attack on the Sea

Team Avatar was sailing away to Republic City, as the sun shined on the sea horizon, as the ship sailed across whale-shark infested waters, moving at incredible speed.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Ember said.

Suddenly, there was a black object that was moving in the sky.

"Guys wait!" Tetsuo suggested.

The black object descended, and was a United Empire airship. It opened its hatch and deployed a boat, as the boat driver was Chou.

"I have you now, Airbender!" she said, pressing a button that released a grappling hook claw that grabbed Osamu.

"I am turning you in, and there is nothing you can do!" She said in a taunting manner.

Osamu tried Airbending his way out, but it dragged him across the waters, as the boat was towing him and the whale-sharks were chomping at him one by one.

"Osamu!" Tetsuo yelled, as he got in the water and made himself a water jet, chasing after Osamu, as Koga followed. Tetsuo and Koga were bending water at the boat, attempting to force the boat to stop, when suddenly Tetsuo froze the ocean water surrounding the boat as well as some water not too far away from it, stopping the boat in its tracks and making an ice island.

Osamu was pale, weak, and Tetsuo felt sorry for him as both his arms were missing, and his left foot was gone.

"I am sorry, Avatar!" Osamu said in a weak voice.

"It is ok." Tetsuo said. "I will put you out of your misery." Tetsuo said as he skewered Osamu with ice.

Tetsuo and Koga were on the ice island, feeling sad for Osamu, when suddenly Chou got away.

Tetsuo melted the ice island and the two headed back to the ship.

"Well, our Airbender is dead." Koga said.

"Now we have to find someone else to teach me Airbending." Tetsuo replied.

"Yes, but our main priority right now is restoring the United Republic." Ember said. "We need a resistance force, and we can't have an army without...A DAMN ARMY!"

"Well, I know of a fortress up north that is in the Makapu Mountains, and is home to Jin Beifong, the Lady of the Snow." Katsu stated. "She is a top General in the United Forces, and her unit is the strongest in the United Republic."

"So we get Jin to deal with the United Forces on Meelo's side, while we deal with taking out the Tornado Triads and Meelo." Ember stated.

The ship reached the Empire City(formerly known as Republic City) harbor, as Team Avatar got out, as well as Kenpai, as they were headed towards the Makapu Moutains.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I will be doing a double feature of this story today because I have some ideas that I want to use but can't use due to where I am in the story, so two chapters will be released tonight. Thank you.


	8. Lady of the Snow

Team Avatar was walking up the Makapu Mountains, while Tetsuo was riding on Kenpai, as they climbed and climbed up the mountain.

"We have been climbing this mountain for hours!" Ember said.

"Lighten up." Tetsuo responded. "We are not stopping until we reach the fort."

"But I am hungry!" Koga responded.

"I didn't ask you!" Tetsuo replied. "Shut up and keep moving!"

Suddenly, they were ambushed by soldiers in white robes, like they were some sort of snow platoon.

"Halt!" they said.

"It's ok, I am the Avatar." Tetsuo responded.

"Avatar or not, we are taking you to the General and you will be severely punished for entering a restricted area!"

Tetsuo and his friends were at the center of the fort, as a woman with short black hair and a red uniform with a black fur coat showed up, overlooking the fortress.

"I am Jin Beifong, Major General of the United Forces!" she said. "Who are these hoodlums doing in our fortress of security?"

"We are here to ask of your assistance." Tetsuo responded.

"We need an army to win the war!" Ember added.

"If you want the support of my army, you must win my trust." Jin replied.

"Clean the icicles off the rails WITHOUT using bending." "If I see you bending, there will be consequences."

"Challenge accepted." Tetsuo responded.

"Start walking, before I BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Jin roared, as she made a creepy face with a flying boar in the background.

Tetsuo made a scared face with a squirrel in the background, and he ran to clean the rails.

Tetsuo and Team Avatar were picking the icicles off the rails, but the ice picks could not reach the icicles.

"Screw this!" Tetsuo said, as he started using his Waterbending to melt the ice.

Unfortunately, a camera was watching the team.

"AHA!" Jin snapped. "I caught you cheating on camera!" "I will let you off this time, but if I catch you cheating again, you will suffer the consequences!" "So play by the rules this time!" "The next assignment is to clean the toilets in the men's and women's bathrooms." "Do not bend, or else you will be subject to discipline."

Team Avatar was cleaning the men's bathroom, as they were unclogging the toilets, but it wasn't working.

"This is hopeless!" Koga said, as he Waterbended the toilet water to suck in the waste matter.

"GOTCHA!" Jin said. "I have got it, maybe these tasks aren't your thing, how about you deliver my tea from our Jasmine Dragon, but don't Firebend or Waterbend the tea, ok?"

Team Avatar had ordered the tea, as it was apparently cold due to the cold climate of the fortress. Tetsuo walked it up to Jin's desk, put it on her desk, and she drank it.

"It is too cold!" she said.

"Don't worry, I can fix it!" Tetsuo said, as he Firebended the tea.

"This is why I hate benders like yourselves!" Jin snapped, as she was going on a rant. "You never follow the rules, and always take the easy way out with bending, and Amon was right, Benders should be eliminated!"

"Anyways, I will punish you three in the center of the fort, while the Makapu Army watches."

The Makapu men were gathered in the fort, to witness the execution of Team Avatar.

"Major Uo, bring out the Punishment Roulette!" Team Avatar ordered.

"Yes, Sir Beifong!" Uo answered.

"Why do they call you sir..." Tetsuo asked as he was interrupted.

"SILENCE!" Jin snapped.

Uo brought the Roulette wheel and spun the wheel released the ball, as the ball was rolling and no one knew where it would stop. There was an uproar from the army, as they were yelling out what they wanted it to land on.

"Boiled in oil!" a soldier said.

"Burned at the stake!" another soldier said.

"Please be community service!" Ember thought to herself, scared shitless.

Suddenly, Chou and Kanan arrived with an army of Empire City soldiers as well as Tornado Triads with their yellow trucks.

"Sorry Miss, but we are under orders from the Emperor to occupy this area and summon you to Empire City." Kanan said.

"What, no way am I going to Empire City to serve that fool of an Emperor." Jin replied.

"How dare you speak ill of the Emperor!" Kanan responded. "We are arresting you for treason and rounding up every Makapu soldier to be court marshaled!" A battle broke out between the Makapu soldiers and the Republic City soldiers.

"Avatar, defeat these bastards!" Jin cried to Tetsuo.

"But I am supposed to suffer the consequences!" Tetsuo replied.

"Your punishment is community service." Jin said, crying. "Serve our community and take out the Tornado Triads!" She released Team Avatar as Katsu pulled out his flamethrower pistol and started shooting fire at the Triads, while Koga headed for the trucks. Ember and Tetsuo were ready to fight Kanan and Chou.

"I am going to enjoy getting revenge for what you did to Osamu!" Tetsuo said to Chou, as Chou started Airbending, while Tetsuo was Firebending at Chou, as the air clashed with the fire.

Tetsuo pulled out his sword, enhanced it with Metalbending, grabbing Chou, and banging her on the rails and carried her to the roof of the fort, and electrified his sword with lightning, and stabbed Chou in the chest.

"I will tear you apart when we are done!" Chou said.

"Luckily, you will bleed to death in a few moments." Tetsuo replied, as Ember was fighting Kanan on the roof, clashing fire with air, when suddenly Ember realized that Kanan had a steel chain with the Tornado Triads emblem. Ember shot a lightning bot at the chain, causing the chain to electrify, and electrocute Kanan, killing him.

"I want to apologize for my actions earlier." Jin said to Team Avatar." "I see benders in a different light now." "Maybe bending makes things easier." "So next time I will design challenges specifically made for bending." "You have earned my trust." "I will have my troops to deal with the Empire soldiers while you focus on taking out Meelo." "I have been summoned to the City Hall, so I will be seeing you."

"Good bye, Jin!" Tetsuo responded.

"By the way, I am Lin's daughter!" Jin replied.

"Ok bye!" Koga responded, waving good bye.

"Happy trails!" Ember responded, waving good bye.

"Good luck!" Katsu responded, waving good bye.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. The Future is Now

Jin Beifong was in Empire City Hall, in a meeting with Meelo and the mystery man, who revealed himself to be the CEO of Future Industries, Tenma Sato.

"Listen here." Tenma said. "I worked with Meelo to rebuild Republic City after Sozin's comet, and due to the damage done to the city, I appointed him as Emperor of the country, but I am actually the guy in charge."

"You set this up?" Jin asked.

"Yes, I did." Tenma said. "As the son of Korra and Asami, I began a project called; "The Sato Initiative" which was designed to rebuild the city's infrastructure and create a better and stronger United Republic."

"But that does not excuse you banishing Firebenders to the Fire Nation even when they were born here!" Jin exclaimed. "Not to mention you messed with my Makapu troops."

"The law in Makapu is survival of the fittest." Jin continued. "If I die, the Makapu soldiers continue without me, and govern themselves in combat." "This is what it means to be a warrior in Makapu."

"Really?" Tenma asked. I will have my bodyguards show you what Survival of the Fittest really is." Several soldiers in scarlet shirts and black vests came and pointed lightning rifles at Jin.

"Guards, arrest her."

"Wait!" Meelo said. "Jin is the daughter of Lin, and that lady is still my hero, so I cannot let you take her."

"Then I will arrest you both." Tenma said.

"Jin, run!" Meelo said, as the guards shot lightning blasts at him, as he countered with Airbending, but one shot a lightning blast that knocked Meelo out, as he was arrested.

Meanwhile, Team Avatar was at a bar in Empire City, as Tetsuo was watching the news on TV about Meelo being arrested.

"Well, looks like we won't be fighting him any time soon." Tetsuo said.

Suddenly, some red Future Industries airships were carrying Future Industries bodyguards (The Akaisan Team) and they parachuted into the bar, and secured the area.

"All right, nobody move!" a guard announced.

"Who are these assholes?" Katsu asked.

A Future Industries guard used his Waterbending to create an ice spear that impaled Katsu, killing him.

"KATSU!" Tetsuo roared. "Ok, people, time to find a way out!"

Team Avatar fought their way outside, as they were pummeling through Akaisan guards one by one, and as they reached for the exit, the road was blocked.

There were guards Firebending at them, as Koga got mad, and started telekinetically Bloodbending a guard.

"Who are you working for!" Koga roared.

"Not telling!" the guard responded.

"If you are not telling then I will burn you to a crisp." Ember replied.

"It is a man named Tenma Sato." the guard replied. "He is probably in Future Industries Tower by now."

"We are going to Future Industries Tower to deal with Tenma and end this conflict." Tetsuo said as he broke the roadblock with Earthbending, and Ember, Koga, and Tetsuo got into a Future Industries APC and headed to the tower.

Book 1 to be concluded...


	10. Future of Fame

Tetsuo, Ember, and Koga were driving to Future Industries Tower, and it appeared that Tenma had the building on lockdown. There were Future Industries guards in all directions, there were security beams around the perimeter, but the doors were bolted with metal barricades and not platinum.

"Koga, take out those security beam generators!" Tetsuo barked as Koga Waterbended a blast of water, and the front generators were down. They got out of the car as Tetsuo Metalbended the barricades, and they fought their way inside, pummeling at the guards, and fighting their way to the very top.

"How nice of you to join us!" Tenma said. "Please, have a seat."

"You were behind this the whole time!" Tetsuo said, as he Waterbended at Tenma, but Tenma dodged it.

"All right, all right let's not get violent here." Tenma replied. "The decisions to reshape Republic City in Meelo's image and making everyone bow to him and eliminating all opposition were the decisions of Meelo himself, and he is in jail, so honest to Raava, I worked with him." "We're business partners."

"That does not excuse the fact that you undermined the democracy that is the United Republic!" Ember shouted.

"Believe me, I am descended from Korra and Asami, the most powerful women I have met, and thus I am a huge fan of Team Avatar, and you have Team Avatar's number 1 fan running Future..."

Tetsuo used his sword enhanced with Metalbending to skewer Tenma and drop him to his death.

Suddenly, Sheil, the second in command of Future Industries, came to Team Avatar.

"Congratulations, Avatar!" Sheil announced. "You have restored freedom to the United Republic."

"No problem!" Tetsuo replied.

"Hey, I thought about making a deal." Sheil said.

"What do you propose?" Koga responded.

"I was thinking of Team Avatar and Future Industries re-merging back to how they were before Meelo left Team Avatar with nothing." Sheil replied.

"Wait, what?" Ember responded.

"If this deal gets through, you will have a line of clothes, energy drinks, household items, and even movie deals." Sheil replied.

"Then I am in." Tetsuo replied, as Sheil handed him the contract, and Tetsuo signed it.

"All right team, we're on the road to living fancy!" Tetsuo said as Team Avatar left the building.

END OF BOOK 1


End file.
